The aim of this project is to obtain accurate 14N hyperfine and quadrupole coupling tensors in Cu(II)-doped crystal systems from a very limited number of single crystal orientations. Preliminary analysis of tensors obtained from fitting FT-ESEEM frequencies at only three mutually perpendicular orientations gave tensor principal values and principal directions within 10% and 10x, respectively, of values obtained using a full orientational data set. This procedure was, however plagued, by numerous false minima in the data rms and the FT-ESEEM line intensities needed to be consulted in order to choose the correct parameter set. A least-squares method is thus being developed that employs two time domain (g and T) 3-pulse ESEEM experiments for the fitting of tensor parameters using both FT-ESEEM intensities and frequencies measured at a small number of crystal orientations.